


Balcony

by Maicee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maicee/pseuds/Maicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuyuhiko hesitated at the door to the balcony. He hadn't been noticed yet, but it was only a matter of time, and that was the main thought that propelled him forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first DR fic, so I hope everything's okay.

Fuyuhiko hesitated at the door to the balcony. He hadn't been noticed yet, but it was only a matter of time, and that was the main thought that propelled him forward.

Red hair fluttered in the evening wind as the girl in front of him responded to the sound of the door opening. Her eyes widened slightly, which somehow made the dark bags under her eyes even more prominent, and he couldn't help but look away from the sight. Instead of forcing him out from the balcony and her room entirely, she simply gave him a small smile and returned to stargazing.

Before he could speak, she did. "Sonia-san already told me not to push you out if you came here," she said. "She told me you would probably come visit here sooner or later."

"Yeah, she said something about that," he said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Well, at least you're awake, Koizumi."

It hadn't been too long since Mahiru had woken up from her comatose state, being the second one to do so after Ibuki. Fuyuhiko had put off seeing her for a while, wanting to gather his thoughts as well as leave the young woman with some time to herself. Sonia had advised him to go visit at breakfast that morning, and it had taken him the entire day to gather the courage to do so. He had almost scoffed at himself, thinking about how much of a coward he truly was, especially since Peko wasn't with him anymore. At least not consciously.

"I still feel like I'm dreaming, though," Mahiru said, leaning against the railing. "I'm a bit out of it, but Sonia-san brought me up to speed. It's kind of a shock."

"You're telling me," Fuyuhiko muttered, more to himself than her. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for, well, _everything_."

Mahiru looked at him. "Don't worry. Sonia-san explained roughly what happened. I mean, it was still a bad thing to do, don't get me wrong. You still shouldn't have killed her or me."

While in most cases Fuyuhiko would have exploded in her face for daring to question his actions, this time he couldn't help but feel calmer. This was the Mahiru he knew, and hopefully her lecturing him meant that she was slowly but surely getting better. He smiled softly, turning so he was actually facing the red head.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "I can't speak for what I was feeling at the time I killed Sato or whoever, since I don't actually remember, but in the Yakuza world it's an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a kill for a kill." He chuckled, but there was no humour expressed in it. "Hell, even my fuckin' parents couldn't have an argument without some murder threat. I'm not trying to justify what I did, but that's why that happened. My sister was one of the only two people I gave a shit about in my family, and as you know I don't have the best temper."

Mahiru didn't answer for a full minute, making him a little nervous. Then she said, "It's alright. You still shouldn't have done it, but I understand that people are just brought up that way. Besides, when it came to my murder you didn't really want to do it." There was a pause, a comfortable silence. "How is Peko doing by the way?"

Fuyuhiko shrugged. "The same as earlier, but I was told that she's on her way to recovery. I guess that all I have to do is wait." He looked at the view below the facility. "Saionji's the same. It's her awakening that I'm dreading most."

"Why's that?" Mahiru asked, tone somewhat accusatory.

"Don't get me wrong," he said quickly, "I want her to wake up. It's just that we're not on the best of terms after all that happened. Perhaps it would have been better, but she died before I could make amends. Fucking Despair Disease." He sighed. "The two of us just don't communicate all that well.

Mahiru stepped away from the railing and slumped into one of the two seats on the balcony, a single circular table between them. Fuyuhiko watched and cursed himself for not noticing how tired she already was. She may have woken up, but she still had a while to go before she was completely healed. Hell, _he_ still did.

"Don't worry about Hiyoko. I'll talk to her after she wakes up." Her face hardened. "You'll have to do the complete apology, though."

Fuyuhiko almost laughed. "Don't worry, that was my intention. I'll leave you to rest now, though. You're obviously tired, but try and come down for breakfast with the rest of us tomorrow morning if you're up to it."

"I will," she said, and he began moving towards the balcony door. "Oh, and Kuzuryuu?"

He turned back to look at her. "Yeah?"

"That eye-patch looks ridiculous on you."

A hint of a smile graced her face, so he knew she was only teasing. Instead of answering, he just laughed and headed out, a burden lifting off his shoulders.


End file.
